Comme Des Enfants
by Agatha Cacharrel
Summary: Memórias de Teddy com relação à sua amada Victoire.
1. Introdução

_Alors tu vois, comme tout se mêle_

_Et du coeur à tes lèvres, je deviens un casse-tête_

_Ton rire me crie, de te lâcher_

_Avant de perdre prise, et d'abandonner_

**(...)**

_Et nous n'avons plus rien à risquer_

_A part nos vies qu'on laisse de coté_

**(...)**

_Et on se prend la main, comme des enfants_

_Le bonheur aux lèvres, un peu naïvement_

_Et on marche ensemble, d'un pas décidé_

_Alors que nos têtes nous crient de tout arrêter_

* * *

Sem objetivos de lucro. A única coisa que me pertence é a história, sendo os personagens de J.K. Rowling (precisamente, de Harry Potter) e a música presente de Coeur de Pirate (mais precisamente, Commes Des Enfants, que nomeia a fic).

Esta história é original, de um antigo grupo de rpg, tendo padfoot (Dandara) grande parte na criação. Sem plágio, por favor.


	2. Recordo

Respiro fundo, pela milionésima vez. A dor da distância machuca o lado esquerdo de meu peito – pelo fato d'eu estar aqui e tu lá. _Mas foi para o melhor_, me reconforto ao pensar. Com audácia, penso que voltaremos a ser um, do mesmo modo que fomos há três anos, em teu esconderijo. Pois nós somos um, divididos em duas carnes.

Rio, repassando nossa história. Desde criança, não foi? Desde criança, sempre fui apaixonado pelos teus cabelos dourados. "Ela é parte _veela_, Ted. Normal isso. Eu mesmo já me senti assim". Disse-me James, confidente da maioria de minhas histórias. Compreendia aquelas palavras dele, mas achava-as incompatíveis com o formigamento na boca de meu estômago. Era muito conveniente. Via-te praticamente todos os dias, pela afinidade de nossos parentes e, também, pelos amigos em comum. Era muito engraçado, pois desde que me recordo, sempre te irritava. E, de tanto ficares irritada, falava francês tão rapidamente que eu não acompanhava. Eu ria. E suas bochechas ficavam tão coradas de raiva que se assemelhavam a maçãs. Tornamo-nos bastante próximos, até que tu perderas a virgindade dos lábios. Afastei-me, lembra? Não suportava ouvir-te falando do tal rapaz, Christian. Ele era um corvinal, um ano mais velho que tu, assim como sou. Era véspera do recesso de Natal. Recordo-me que, em uma aula conjunta em que ele se gabava por ter-te. Mais precisamente, por ter uma menina parte _veela_ junto a ele. Aquilo estourou tanto meus nervos que, além de minhas madeixas assumirem um tom rubro, dei-lhe um soco no olho. Ele me retribuiu dando-me um soco no queixo. E eu quebrei o nariz dele com outro soco. Mas logo depois, fomos separados. Ganhamos detenção.

Consigo ouvir seus passos ágeis correndo até mim, juntamente com seus cabelos voando aos ventos, mais tarde naquele dia. Perguntou-me o que acontecera. Expliquei-te. Você não acreditou. Não te respondi, certo que meus cabelos ganhavam o tom rubro novamente. Entrei no Salão Comunal, direto para o dormitório para arrumar as malas para o dia seguinte.

No dia de natal, como de praxe, juntamo-nos na casa de praia dos Potter. Estavas lá. Observava-me e eu sabia disso, mas não ia falar-te. Estava demasiado irritado pelos fatos recentes. Mas não consegui. Você estava tão bela, tão majestosa, tão displicente, que me tomei por vencido no ano novo. Quando você corria para fora, atrasada para o festival de fogos, puxei-te para conversar. Estavas vermelha, andava chorando? Explicou-me o que acontecera – haviam terminado, afinal, ele encontrara uma menina totalmente _veela_ – e eu lhe disse "Avisei-te, boneca de porcelana". Sabia que ela odiava quando a chamava assim – dava-lhe idéia de fraqueza. Vi suas bochechas corarem levemente. Vi teus lábios – _tão avermelhados_ – expelindo palavras em francês. Vi teus cabelos esvoaçando – ficavas tão linda assim. Ri e tu irritaste-se mais. Ergueu o punho para tentar bater em meu peito, quando lhe segurei e, sem pedir permissão, beijei-te. Acalmastes e te soltei. Minhas mãos buscavam tua cintura enquanto tu, rápida, procuravas meus cabelos e puxava-os. Nossas línguas encontravam-se de modo ritmado, porém rápido, sôfrego. Queríamos aquilo há tanto tempo, mas não percebíamos.

Não sei se foi impressão minha, mas ouvi os fogos de artifício, senti seu coração bater rápido e senti o meu próprio acelerar. Descolamos – eu, muito à contragosto – os lábios. Você sorriu para mim. Éramos cúmplices. Cúmplices de nosso próprio romance.

Nos víamos quase todos os dias e, nos recessos em família, tomávamos cuidado ao nos esconder, para tudo parecer como antes. Os menores já desconfiavam, mas o ponto decisivo foi quando teu pai pegou-nos beijando na praia. A partir daí, não precisamos fingir o quanto nos amávamos. Sempre que podíamos – lê-se: sempre que nossos horários acertavam-se – passávamos o tempo junto.

Reformamos todo o esconderijo, a fim de parecer uma casa. Não saiu exatamente como uma casa, mas ficou aconchegante. Era um lar. _Nosso_ lar. Lembra-se daquela vez, querida, num domingo chuvoso de recesso de páscoa? Acordei alarmado, sem teu corpo junto a mim e com um cheiro de queimado pelo esconderijo. Gargalhei, observando-te com minha blusa branca social, tentando dar um jeito na frigideira com os ovos tostados e pretos em cima. Ainda gargalho ao lembrar dessa cena. "Queria fazer-te uma surpresa". Disse-me. Como era impossível não se apaixonar cada dia mais por ti.

Os dias foram se passando até que eu me formei. Por uma confusão – achavam que eu havia me metido com as Trevas – necessitei me afastar, fui obrigado a trabalhar no Ministério. Dói-me, muito, relembrar cada palavra daquela carta. Carta, sim. Não consegui terminar todos aqueles anos frente-a-frente, sabendo que mentiria ao dizer-te que não lhe queria mais – um pecado mortal. Deve ter me odiado, acredito. Afinal, passamos por muita coisa, juntos. Parti no dia seguinte depois da carta enviada, mantendo contato com James Sirius e os outros, perguntando sempre de você. Eles não entendiam, à exceção de James. Afinal, era segredo. Seria um alarde e eu tinha certeza que tu, Victoire, tentaria dar um jeito para que isso não nos separasse.

Mas eu tive medo. Ameaçaram-me. Ameaçaram-_te_. Não tive escolha.

E agora, cá estou. Longe de você. Espero reencontrar-te em breve. A essa altura, já deves saber o que acontecera, pois descobriram que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira de mal-gosto. Espero que perdoe minhas ações quando voltar. Espero ainda estar apaixonada por mim. Espero que penses em mim como penso em você.

Ah, quase esqueci! Tenho um presente para você, minha querida. Uma caixinha preta e pequena, com o anel de noivado de minha avó.

Fecho os olhos. Imagino-me conversando com Fleur e Bill, pedindo a permissão. Imagino cada ruga da expressão de felicidade de ambos. Imagino a euforia dos pequenos. Pediria-te naquele teu esconderijo, que acabou tornando-se nosso, de tanta significação para nós. Sorrio. Volto a relembrar nossa história, desde os primórdios. Afinal, fomos ingênuos ao acreditar que seria tudo fácil. Vivíamos num sonho, que não queríamos acordar. Então não acordemos. Vivamos nesse sonho, um com o outro, pra sempre, vagando de estrela em estrela, andando pelos céus, planetas e adjacências, sem ligar pros outros e apenas para nosso ilustre amor. Como crianças.

_Victoire Louison Weasley, estou perdidamente apaixonado por você. Aceitaria casar-se comigo?_


End file.
